The conventional method for manufacturing an LED package structure adapts a single blade to saw an LED package structure assembly into a plurality of conventional LED package structures. The LED package structure assembly includes a substrate and an encapsulating gel stacked on the substrate, and the substrate and the encapsulating gel have different hardness. When the substrate and the encapsulating gel are sawed by using a single blade, the hardness of the encapsulating gel is less than that of the substrate, so a grind portion of the encapsulating gel is smaller than that of the substrate. Thus, after the above sawing process is implemented, an edge of the encapsulating gel usually protrudes from the adjacent edge of the substrate, such that the producing yield of the LED package structure is reduced.
In view of the above disadvantages, after extensive research in conjunction with theoretical knowledge, the inventor provides the present invention which is reasonably designed and effectively addresses the above disadvantages.